Hark! The Bell's Third Toll
by Twins HikariAnkoku
Summary: A wierd Yaoi...It's not yaoi at first, but it will, YOU SEE! Ahem...Pairings: Takoji and Koukou. Wierd.... UPDATE: VOTE FOR WHAT YOU WANT NEXT!
1. Default Chapter

Hark! The Bells' Third Toll  
  
By TwinsHikari&Ankoku  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Hikari: This is one our first posted fics! It's kindda a mid-level yaoi, centered around the Digidestaned of the 4th season. Hope it's an okay fic.  
  
Ankoku: You HOPE it's ok?? IT BEST BE MORE THAN OK!!! .;;; Paranoia of the media...  
  
Hikari: O.o Yes.... No.....  
  
Ankoku: Let's just start... *looks at the disclaimer* SHE LIES!! WE DO TOO OWN DIGIMON!! Erm...Okay, no we don't -.-;;;  
  
Hikari: Psycopath.... *puts up disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer: We obviously do not and never will, own any of the mentioned Digidestaned (Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, and Tommy) and their siblings/parents. But, if there is a person who is technecally original that was created by us, please do not steal that character. Thank you, and enjoy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Oh come on!!" yelled Takuya.  
  
"Come on what?" yelled back Takuya's little brother, Shinya.  
  
"That was a cheap shot!" screamed Takuya, staring acidly at the TV set, with the words 'DESTROYED' across his side of the screen.  
  
"Was not! I creamed you fair and square!" replied Shinya as he danced out of his brother's reach. "MOM!!!! TAKUYA'S TRYIN' TO HURT MEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
From the kitchen, Takuya heard his mother's voice. "Takuya! Stop tormenting Shinya. You're supposed to be the big brother."  
  
"I am not tormenting the little twirp!" sreamed Takuya as he lunged for squealing Shinya.  
  
"Takuya!" Suddenly, Mrs. Kanbara stomped into the living room. She was sternly staring at Takuya, both hands on her hips. "Takuya! What did I just tell-"  
  
Mrs. Kanbara's lecture was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Takuya, relieved that he would by excused for a while, ran for the phone, Shinya in hot pursuit. Both battled for control over the phone for about 5 seconds. Finally, Takuya, who was victorious, answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kanbara residence."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who is this? Koji?"  
  
"Took you long enough, dobe. Heh heh..."  
  
"Har-dee, har-dee, har... So what's this about, anyways?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you-"  
  
"Hold on a minute Koji..." Takuya whipped his head around at Shinya. "I'M WARNING YOU YA' BRAT!!! TAKE A HIKE!!! Now, Koji, what were you saying?"  
  
"Um.... oh! I wanted to know if you would like to come to a kind of get-together. It was originally Zoe and JP's idea. They just told me to pass on the message to you..."  
  
"Umm..Okay, if I'm not grounded, sure! Where is it?"  
  
"The Digiworld. We hope nothing goes wrong there, but whenever I say say something like that, something always happens," he sighed.  
  
Takuya laughed. "Ah, nothing will go wrong! I'm gonna be there!"  
  
"That's what I'm worried about."  
  
Takuya fell over Anime style "WHAT??"  
  
Koji tried not to laugh "N-nothing." However, he couldn't compress a snicker...  
  
Takuya heard that snicker... (A/N: SNICKERS!! FROZEN!!!) "DO YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME, LIGHT BOY??!!"  
  
"I don't think. I know." Koji said calmly.  
  
"WHY YOU-" he stopped to hear Koji's laughter on the other end, and slammed the phone back on the cradle, hanging up.  
  
"Can I have the phone now?" Shinya said, recieving the phone practically thrown in his face. He turned the phone upside-down and began to talk into the ear piece "Yes Mr.President! I am available for lunch."  
  
While in his hand, the phone rang again. Shinya ran away, fearing the president was out to get him.  
  
Takuya looked at the noisy electronic thing and answered it. "Moshi, moshi, Kanbara residence, Takuya speaking."  
  
"Takuya, you're a jackass, you know that?"  
  
"KOJI!! WHY I OUGHTTA-" And he hung up. Again.  
  
The phone rang, again. Takuya picked it up and didn't even bother to properly say hello.  
  
"Koji you bastard, hang up now."  
  
"Umm..excuse me...?"  
  
"BAH!! AW SHIT! MOM, PHONE!"  
  
Takuya walked away very embarrassed, and went to go meet the other Frontiers in the Digiworld. But at the time he realized, where were they meeting IN the Digiworld?  
  
As if on cue, his cellphone rang. It was Koichi's number on the screen.  
  
"Yes Koichi?" he said in a pleasant, happy tone.  
  
"Takuya, you really are a bastard."  
  
"AH!! KOJI!! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
"Fine, be that way. But meet us at the Village of Beginings and yell at me there."  
  
Takuya could hear Koichi laughing hysterically in the background. "Tell him to shaddup."  
  
He could hear the faint response "Koichi, Takuya says to 'shaddup'." The laughter stopped. Takuya could hear the phone being passed.  
  
"Why don't you, ego-maniac!" Came the pissed response of Koji's twin.  
  
Takuya was getting pissed now. He promptly pushed the button to hang up and shoved his cellphone into his pocket, turning off the ring.  
  
However, poor Takuya forgot that when a phone doesn't ring, it vibrates. And so his phone did.  
  
"HOLY SHIZNIT, EARTHQUAKE!!!" He yelped in surprise. Then he realized it was his phone. Poor, poor Takuya. Like the gullible idiot he is (no offense, Takuya fans...) he picked up his phone, pressing the 'on' button.  
  
"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want."  
  
"Hello! Would you like to go swimming every day?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then get a pool built into your backyard-"  
  
*click* No more stupid telemarketer.  
  
Takuya sighed. "Mom, I'm going out for a while! Be back soon!" And without waiting for a response, he opened the door, walked outside, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Takuya walked, and walked, and then walked some more. Until he got to the train station. He walked into the elevator, pressed the lowest button level, and walked out of the elevator. He walked to the single train sitting all by itself in the 'magical' station, and went to the Digiworld.(A/N: We LOVE to walk ^____^ )  
  
He got off the train and walked some more! Until he got to the Village of Beginings and sat down under the shade of a big tree. (A/N: We don't know what kind of tree it was! But it was sparkly...) He looked ahead and saw the other Frontiers running toward him. He just sat back and waited.  
  
It didn't take them long to get there, with the exception of JP, (no offense to the low level of JP fans either...) who was far behind and wheezing.  
  
"GUYS!! WAIT UP!!!" Came the weak cry.  
  
"I think we should go help him..." Tommy, the youngest group memeber, said, worried.  
  
"Nah, let him catch up." Koji said, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest ( Ankoku: SUCH A BADASS!! Hikari: IS NOT!!!!!)  
  
And so, when JP caught up, and Neemon and Bokumon (Their Digi- cheerleaders) came, they all played Spin the Bottle with Neemon as the bottle. (Zoe: GOD NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
After that, they just hung out, did whatever, until they thought it was time for them to go home. Time was passing the same in the Digiworld, as it was in the human world. This was odd, although no one said anything. (Ankoku: We just said something. Hikari: Oh, stop it! Ankoku: Are you contradicting me?? Hikari: No.)  
  
The Frontiers started across the field, slowly for JP's benefit. They got to the train station and got on the train that would take them home. However...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ankoku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! WE LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: O.o I swear, I have no idea who she is.....  
  
Ankoku: *glomps Hikari* YOUR LOVING TWIN!! *makes Hikari's chair go down again* TALLER!!!!  
  
Hikari: Just review...AND SEND HELP!!!  
  
Ankoku: NO!! NONONONONONO!!!! Don't send help!! THE LIGHT IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari: -.-;; Just click the button. No, not on your cellphone. The review button -.-  
  
Ankoku: Actually, ya gotta select it from the list thingie now....I liked clicking the button.. *sniff* 


	2. Black, black, dark, dark cave Ah

Hark! The Bell's Third Toll  
  
By: Twins HikariAnkoku  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hikari: YES! BOO-YA'LL!!! MADE IT TO THE SECOND CHAPIE!!!!  
  
Ankoku: GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!! Erm...*sees what Hikari wrote* And she thinks I'M crazy....and loud...and obnoxious...and hyper...OH WELL!!  
  
Hikari: *becomes sophisticated again* Well, as you can see- * looks at the once full bottle of pop she is holding* Ah.  
  
Ankoku: Hey wait a minute...THAT'S MINE!!!!!!! GIMME!!!  
  
Hikari: IS NOT!!!! I SHALL KEEP IT FOR MYSELF, YA KNUCKLE-HEAD!!!!!  
  
Ankoku: Ah, never mind! I found mine!! ^________^  
  
Hikari: Indeed.... *puts up disclaimer*  
  
Disclamer:We DO own Digimon!! No...We don't...Cos if we did, IT WOULD HAVE NILLA SODA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem...AND BE YAOI!!!!!!!!!! But other than that, if we make up a character, we would be much abliged if you didn't steal it. Thank you.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
...The train started off slowly. The frontiers sat down and waited for the ride to soon be over. As they waited, they talked, poked fun at eachother, all together had a good time. They had no clue. (A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erm...Sorry...)  
  
"So, when can we do this again?" Takuya questioned, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head.  
  
"As long as YOU'RE here, NEVER!" Koji said, jokingly punching him in the gut. Takuya pretended to reel over in pain, falling on the floor of the train.  
  
Zoe, who was madly in love with Takuya tackled Koji and preceded to beating him up. Koji just kept laughing, and couldn't do anything. Koichi had to come and rescue him, as a joke of course.  
  
"DON'T FIGHT!!!!!!!!" yelled Tommy, starting to bawl his eyes out. He actually though they were trying to kill eachother. So naive.  
  
Everyone looked at him, and burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Tommy, we're just playing!" said Takuya, trying to keep a straight face. Tommy just pouted, folding his arms over his chest. Takuya found this hilarious, and fell on the floor again, rolling around laughing.  
  
Suddenly, the train lurched and rolled to a complete stop. Everyone looked around, tense and ready. Koji checked outside, and saw that they weren't going through the barrier to the Real World. They were stuck.  
  
"Umm...guys? We have a problem..." he said seroiusly.  
  
"Oh I get it! Another joke?" Tommy asked innocently, yet accusingly.  
  
"No." Koji bopped him on the head. Tommy began to sulk again, and ran to Takuya for comfort.  
  
"Huh...? Why aren't we...anywhere?" asked JP, looking out another window, and seeing the barren wasteland filled with darkness. Koji shuddered. Koichi trembled. Takuya looked dazed. Tommy looked naive. JP looked fat- I MEAN- worried. (Ankoku: You're mean! You told me to type that! Hikari: It makes sense though...)  
  
The trailmon suddenly lurched again, sending everyone flying to the back of the rail car, and being ejected out the back.  
  
"Last stop, dark, barren waistland." the trailmon said, emotionlessly. Then, it backed up into the darkness of the digiworld.  
  
Everyone was in a big heap, and wouldn't get up, they were so dazed. Koji, who was on the bottom, struggled his way out. Might we add that he was swearing the whole time?  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!!! MOVE!!! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!" he screamed, thrashing wildly and causing Koichi to slip off his spot, and fall on Koji's head. "MMF!!! KOIMMF!!!! GERROFF!!!" Koichi struggled as well.  
  
"STOP IT KOJI, YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!!" the elder twin screamed. Koji eventualy was able to squirm out from under him. He bent over, gasping for air and glaring at Takuya, who was sitting on top, his eyes wide.  
  
"GODDAMMIT!! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN OFF!!" Koji yelled accusingly.  
  
"Huh? Oh...Sorry...I was thinking..." he said, his voice light, as if his mind was on something else. Like ice. (A/N: Hikari is an insane weirdo bastard right now. She's hyper too o.O) _______________  
  
After everyone had gotten themselves situated, they decided to look around. Koji was still in a bad mood, and Koichi, who was trying to help, wasn't working. They looked all around them, walking a little, but mainly just taking in their surroundings.  
  
"I-it's so dark...and c-cold..." Zoe said, shivering lightly. Takuya immediately went over and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly manner. (Hikari: Friendly, my ass.... Ankoku: Has to be friendly! It's YAOI!!) He gently whispered to her as they walked, all the while JP sulked.  
  
Pretty soon, Koji stopped dead in his tracks. "There's a barrier here. We can't get through..." he trailed off, feeling the invisible wall with his hands. Everyone else started doing so as well. But throughout the whole time, Tommy was thinking to himself 'We must all look like mimes...' It helped the situation for the child. (Hikari: So innocent...Yet so NOT!) So anyways. Yadda yadda blah blah blah. (Ankoku: Those were direct words from Hikari's mouth! AND I TYPED THEM!! GO MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
After scouting for a while, Takuya came up with an idea. "Let's split up, and look for an opening in the barrier." For some strange reason, Koji, Takuya, Koichi were a group, while Zoe, JP, and Tommy were in the other group.  
  
_______________  
  
After a while of walking, Koji, Takuya, and Koichi found a cave. Koji being a little more adventurous than the other two, went into the black, black, dark, dark cave. Ah. Then, fearing for Koji's safety, Koichi went in, and Takuya, fearing for his group's safety, went in also.  
  
"Wow...It sure is dark in here!" exclaimed Takuya, in a stupid, idiotic way. (Sorry...)  
  
"Yes, Takuya, it IS dark in here. It's a little bit OBVIOUS!!!!" Koji screamed, his last word echoing throught the seemingly endless black, black, dark, dark cave. Ah.  
  
After walking more in the cave, and much stumbling and swearing, they found a room. It was filled with an odd, eerie, blue glow. It was chilling to the bone. Koji walked in first...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________  
  
Ankoku: HAHA!! WE DID IT AGAIN!!!!!! Cept...this time it's short...Sorry about that ^_^;;;;;  
  
Hikari: Also, sorry if it's not very funny.... we were half awake when we typed this.....  
  
Ankoku: REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Dragi- Ankoku: WE UPDATED!! Sorry if it's short this time, but we're short on time. Plus, we had a good spot to end it o.O  
  
DeeDee- Hikari:GLAD YOU LIKED IT SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if it's not very funny in this chapter....  
  
lotr- Both: YOU IDIOT!! WE TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO LOOK FOR OUR STORY!! =(  
  
Jake: AHHH!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The END! No it's not, just the end of the chapter! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!! Except you, lotr! No, you can too, I guess -.- 


	3. Can't think of a Title

Hark! The Bell's Third Toll  
By: Twins HikariAnkoku  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Ankoku: I am the master. I say we own Digimon, and so we do. Hikari: No we don't, moron. *bonk* Ankoku: owww...Fine, we don't. BUT WE WILL, ONCE WE SIC SNIPER KOJI ON DIGIMONS CREATOR AND CLAIM IT- Hikari: *whacks Ankoku on the head* Sniper Koji is my OC. He killed George Bush (No offence, those who like him). And HE WON'T KILL THE CREATOR OF DIGIMON!! Ankoku: Oh, but he will!! Hikari: Won't. Ankoku: Will. Hikari: Won't. Ankoku: Will. Hikari: Won't. Ok, enough of that! By the by, we are SOOOOOOOOOOOO (ooo's go on for several pages) sorry that we haven't been able to update! And, Kou-Kou is no longer, those who got their hopes up *glares at Ankoku* Stupid Ankoku. She typed it without supervision! Ankoku: Meh? Since when do I need PERMISSION to type!!?? Freedom of the press!! Hikari: You're not the press. Ankoku: Wha...*gong* I'm not...Wait..STOP CONFUZZLING ME!!!! Hikari: MWAHAHA!! HER BRAIN IS CONFOUNDED!! I CAN DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW! We do not and never will own Digimon, and for all eternity will be it's slave NOT IT'S MASTER!! The only thing we own is our OC's. Like Sniper Koji. Or Hio! But enough of that. This kinda covers the A/N too, so we have no need for that!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3 - Can't come up with a title.  
  
Koji entered the room. In the light, he looked eerily pale. (Kinda like Hikari when she wakes up at 6 in the morning!) Takuya couldn't help but stare at his figure. It seemed so...feminine. He hoped Koji didn't see the blush creeping up his face. Or, for that matter, notice that he was staring. His hopes were in vain.  
  
"Takuya, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? OH!! Uhh...N-nothing!" stammered Takuya, turning his head so the blush wasn't seen. Or, not seen AGAIN if Koji had already noticed.  
  
"Whatever..." Koji turned back and kept walking, with Koichi following close behind.  
  
Takuya noticed, that though this room was filled with a 'light', if you could call it that, there seemed to be dark shadows that seemed unnatural. One minute, they could be on any wall. The next minute, they could be on the opposite wall. Takuya shrugged this off, by shuddering. They scared him enough to make him not think of it. (A/N: Hikari: Poor stupid Takuya. If only he were watching the shadows...).  
  
Koji felt a chill in the air. He turned around to face his twin. Since Koichi could sense darkness, it seemed natural to look to him for conclusions. The pupils of Koichi's eyes had become slits, which told Koji something right off. Something wasn't right at all. Suddenly, he felt the floor sinking below him.  
  
"KOICHI, TAKUYA!! THERE'S SOMETHING HERE!!" and then he sunk completely.  
  
"Huh? Koji!?? WHERE ARE YOU??" Koichi was panicking. (Hikari: It looks like you typed picnicking... Ankoku: Yea, Hikari, Koichi wa picnicking. -.-) He turned only to see Takuya half ways sunken into the ground. Koji was completely gone. He knew dead away that Koji had probably faced the same thing Takuya was now, and his ankles being tugged on. At first, he thought it was some type of panic attack. Then he remembered he didn't have panic attacks, only health conditions that had been increased because of his death and ressurection. He looked down, and saw HE was sinking too! And then, everything blacked out.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Takuya opened his eyes. Unless he had gone blind, everything was black. (Hikari: HE'S BLIND BLIND BLIND, BLIND AS A DOORNOB!!) He stood up.  
  
'What's...up with this? I have to save Koji and Koichi! Wait...no...I can't save them...' he sunk to the floor again, wrapping his arms around his knees as the pessimism attempted to claim him.  
  
'I can't do it...I can't do ANYTHING...I'm not good enough...I'm a horrible brother... nobody could depend on me....' Then he heard the beeping noise! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. (Hikari: YAY!! WE HAVE BEEPING NOISES!)  
  
"Huh?" he said meekly. The D-tecter was cursing him off, if it could.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
  
"Oh fine, I get it!! I have to save them...But please, 5 more minutes?" and with that thought, Takuya dropped to sleep on the floor.  
  
The D-tecter didn't like this. It shocked him.  
  
"OW!! FINE!! I'M GOING!!" he stood up, fuming. He walked around the room, looking for an exit, while bumping into many walls.  
  
He realized he could use his fire to light the room.  
  
"Exicute! Spirit-"  
  
~(Let's just skip the Digi-volution scene, shall we?)~  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Koichi woke up. The first thought that popped in his head was 'Where's Koji?' He stood up, only to be bombarded (SP?) with pessimism.  
  
'I can't do it...I don't know where Koji is, and I never will...(Hikari: Blah Blah Blah Blah, we know what he's thinking! Ankoku: It really IS impossible for us to type something seriously...)  
  
After this blast had knocked him to the floor, he tried to stand up, doing so shakily. "Koji...I'll find you..."  
  
With this, he got up only to be knocked back down by saddness. Darkness flooded his vision. And with it, brought the sad memoirs of his life. He felt the tears begin to cascade down his pale face. "Ko...ji... I have to keep going...for him..." He stood up, this time fighting the urge to throw up, an after effect of the pessimism, and walked onword. Unlike Takuya, he could see through the darkness (hence his element) and made it to the exit easily.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Koji's mind reeled to consiousness. But he couldn't move. (Friend Orca: Flawlessly.... Ankoku: We'll tell you at the end of the chapter o.O) His limbs felt like lead, and his head was spinning and he couldn't see. Or, for that matter, he couldn't open his eyes. If he could open his eyes, he wouldn't be able to see either though, so it wouldn't matter.  
  
His eyes then fluttered (Ankoku: Butterflies!! Mmm!! *looks at Orca and Hikari* WHAT?? YOU GUYS HAVE NEVER EATEN A BUTTERFLY?? Both: No, and we don't intend to, idiot!) However, though he could now open his eyes, that was about all. His limbs still felt like they weighed 500 pounds (The same effect can happen if you let two JP's sit on your arms.) and he still couldn't see! It was just a waste of his almost non-existant energy. He heard voices from far off...and not comforting ones...  
  
The darkness had a form. It really did! And that form got hungry. Every so often, a child of light would step into his cave. Oh, how he loved souls of light. And this boy, he was probably the best prepared morsal yet! Light sprinkled with the weight of burdens. Perfect. He retreated farther back, out of any type of vision at all. As hard as he tried, there WERE people who could see through his illusion.  
  
________The plot thickens________  
  
Ankoku: Phew! Hope you liked!  
  
Hikari: REVIEWS!!!  
  
Hikari: Ankoku: Well, actually- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! HIKARI, YOU'RE NOT _SUPPOSED_ TO REVIEW!!! Dragi: Hikari: WE ARE SO SORRY!! WE COULDN'T UPDATE SOON!! WE FAIIIILLLEEEDDDD YOOUUUUU!!!!! wand3ringspirit: Ankoku: I am absolutely POSITIVE this is yaoi! (We're just making it kinda slow for now...) I'm glad you like it ^_____^ Substitute for Love: Hikari: We know we're insane! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu! Ankoku: Angie? Did Angie go on the Toonami message boards on AOL? Cos it seems so...o.O  
  
Ankoku: OH!! THE ORCA THING!! Well, the conversation went like so!  
  
Hyperblade10(That's me, Ankoku!): I can type flawlessly. Orca: FLAWLESSLY! Ankoku: GOOD JOB!! Do you know what 'flawlessly' means? Orca: Without flaws! Ankoku: And what are flaws? Orca: Messups! LIKE YOU!! Ankoku: *gong*  
  
And that ends the insanity for today! 


	4. VOTE!

Dear and loyal fans,  
  
WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!! THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF OUR FIC ALL DEPENDS ON YOU!!!! We need you to tell us :  
  
Who confesses his love for the other first When he confesses, is it an accident? What level yaoi should it be?  
  
Level 1= Brotherly love, or just sweet fluffy type thing.  
  
Level 2= A bit deeper than level 1, just a kiss, tongue, you know you the deal!  
  
Level 3= Citrus anyone?  
  
VOTE QUICK!!!! CHAPTER 4 DEPENDS ON YOU!  
  
WE WANT YOU TO VOTE!!!!!!!  
  
~Twins HikariAnkoku 


End file.
